Ships Passing in the Night
by Drowned-dreamer
Summary: Killian's back and Emma thinks that all is well, until she discovers he's been keeping a secret from her. One-shot. A bit of silly, romantic fluff.


**A/N: I've decided, as a way to say thank you to all my lovely followers, to write up a little something just for them (and for everyone else interested, I suppose). This was originally posted on my Tumblr account (drowned-dreamer), but I decided that there were just as many lovely people following and supporting my stories here as well. So, this is my way of saying THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **TITLE: Ships Passing in the Night**

 **RATING: F (for Fluff)**

 **PAIRING: Captain Swan**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own OUAT (or STAR WARS) characters  
**

 **SUMMARY: Killian's back and Emma thinks that all is well, until she discovers he's been keeping a secret from her.  
**

* * *

"Have you seen my b–" Emma asked, tossing aside the sweater on her bed and digging under the covers. She looked up just in time to see Killian hastily close the screen to her laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Swan," he replied nervously, his eyes refusing to meet her own. "What is it that you are looking for?"

She stared at him, arms crossed, for a good thirty seconds. "Don't try to change the subject. I can always tell when you've been doing something _pirate-y._ Your ears and cheeks go all pink and you start smirking at me." She waved a hand at him.

"I was not doing something ' _pirate-y_ ', love," he replied with a mild look of disgust, "although I'm not entirely sure I know what that entails."

"It means you're up to no good," she explained roughly. Taking a step closer, she raised her brow. "Are you going to tell me what you were looking at or not?"

 _"Swan._.." He started, raising his hook out to her, but he began to blink quickly and his hook fell to his side.

 _"Killian_ ," she sighed, realizing she might be coming across a little harsh, "you can tell me anything. Was it porn? I mean, I know you have…urges. And I know how easy it is to find stuff on the net–"

"No, Swan. It was not pornography," he spat. When he met her eyes this time, they were sharp and deadly serious. "I have no need to ogle the body of another when I have a goddess at home, I promise you."

Heart warmed by his admission, she felt her arms drop of their own accord. She sauntered over to where he was sitting, gently prying the laptop from his hand. He sighed and scratched behind his ear when she flipped it open.

As the screen lit up and her eyes scanned the page, she found herself unable to fully comprehend what it was she was seeing.

"What is this?" She asked, setting the laptop down next to him on the nightstand.

"I told you, it's nothing." This time, she could clearly see the embarrassment all over his face, but she knew she had to press on. What ever it was, she needed to know. They didn't keep secrets from each other, it was something they had promised each other when they had returned from the Underworld and were trying to heal from the wounds they had inflicted.

"Oh no. This is definitely not nothing. This is…. " She wasn't entirely sure what it was, having heard about such things, but never actually seen them. Her boyfriend was reading a story, and by the looks of it, a rather steamy story, about…Star Wars? No, not Star Wars. Han and Leia. Her boyfriend, Captain _freaking_ Hook, was reading fan fiction. About Han and Leia.

Her mouth fell open, and she was so astonished, she momentarily forgot how to talk. His rather adorably sexy sheepish expression wasn't helping. "I didn't know you were such a big fan," was all she could think of to reply.

How on earth did this happen? Sure, Killian, Henry, and her had worked their way through the original trilogy one night during a rare quiet moment, but he hadn't said much about it since then. In fact, she remembered watching him staring at the screen the entire time with a strangely blank expression.

He tilted his head, fingers twitching on the blankets. "It may have grown on me a bit, love."

"What do you mean?" She collapsed on the bed next to him, feeling a bit like her world was spinning.

"Do you remember that week you had to work late and you asked me to look after Henry?"

"Yes," she replied, completely lost as to where he was going with this.

"Well, I told the lad my thoughts on _the Star Wars_ , and he explained to me how it all works." He waved his had at the computer, as if that explained anything.

She closed her eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Wait. Back up. What thoughts? I didn't think you liked it."

Completely serious, without a hint of sarcasm in sight, Killian said, "Whatever gave you that impression, love?"

"Well, you've never said a word about it to me, for one."

"Aye, you've got me there. I wasn't sure you wanted to hear my opinions, though, Swan. Typically when we watch _the Netfix,_ you yell at me if I say anything."

Angry (and a little bit chagrined), she bellowed out at him, "I do not yell! And that's only when you talk over the show." He flinched back and she immediately felt horrible about it.

All of their early Netflix dates shared one common trait–Killian was a talker. It seemed like every five seconds he was asking her what something was, what was happening, begging to know the ending, or some other similarly annoying trait of poor movie-watching etiquette. Finally she had had enough and had (maybe, a little) snapped at him for asking so many questions.

However, she had apparently failed to tell him it wasn't a blanket statement and that he could discuss things with her when it was over. In fact, she was looking forward to their discussions. "Talking about it afterwards is fine. Better than fine." She crawled over him, straddling his lap so that she could look down into his lovely blue eyes. "I show you this stuff because I want you to have an opinion on it. I want to talk to you about your likes and dislikes. I'm sorry if I ever made you think you couldn't."

He watched her like she had just given him the greatest gift in the world. With a soft grin, he said, "Apologies, then. I would be happy to discuss _the Star Wars_ with you."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain… _this_." She said, waving her hand at the computer.

He chuckled, and smirked, apparently regaining his confidence. "Ah, well, as I said, Henry told me how this whole fandom thing works. And he explained that when people enjoy something, sometimes they want more of the story, so they write their own."

She really needed to have a talk with her kid. How did he even know about this stuff, anyway? "Okay. That makes sense. You must have really liked the movie, then."

"Of course, Swan, what's not to like," he smiled lecherously, as his hand snaked up the inside of her shirt. His voice was already working on her and it took all her effort not to let it distract her. "The hero is a dashing scoundrel who's in love with a feisty princess. They battle the forces of darkness and save the day."

"Yeah, I thought you might like the space pirates, and all that," she teased. "So, you're into Leia?"

The hand on her back stilled, and knitted his brow. "Huh?"

She turned her head to the screen and he followed the movement. "You're reading smut about Han and Leia. I'm assuming it's not because you fancy Han."

"Oh, well," he coughed, "I'll admit, she does have her appeal. But that's not why I'm reading it."

When he didn't elaborate, she frowned and rolled her eyes. "Uh, okay, I'll bite. Why are you, then?"

As if on cue, he immediately gave her a very devilish smirk. "Well, love, in all the stories I've read, I've yet to come across Prince Charles. I'll admit, it has me confused."

Emma couldn't stop the giggles from escaping as she leaned over and kissed her clueless pirate. "Prince Charles isn't from Star Wars. He's a real person in this world. It was honestly just the first name with 'Prince' in it that I could think of."

How he could manage to go from 'dead sexy' to 'precious puppy' in so little time, she would never understand, but there he was, giving her that too-sweet look she couldn't resist. (Truthfully, there wasn't any look he gave her that she could resist for long.) "So Prince Charles and Princess Leia don't end up together?"

"Not in Star Wars, babe. But I think they might be able to get together in a different reality," she said suggestively while combing her fingers through his hair.

"I like the sound of that, Swan." He growled as he pulled her in for a searing kiss that left her momentarily breathless.

"Mmm," she moaned back. "Good," she replied, snuggling in closer. She leaned down for another kiss, when something he had said stopped her.

Placing a firm hand on his chest, she ignored the bewildered look he was giving her and said, "Wait a minute. What did you mean by 'In all the stories you've read'? Just how much fan fiction have you been looking at?"

He grinned slyly, the whites of his teeth bright against his dark scruff. "Let's just say that I've read enough to learn things even I was unaware of."

"Are you serious?" She scoffed, swatting at his chest.

He growled again and pulled her in tightly, covering her neck with passionate kisses. "Always, my lovely princess. Always."


End file.
